


In cerca di guai

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Rowdy Hearts [2]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family, Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Minor Portia Devorak/Nadia, Partners in Crime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Julian Devorak ha promesso a Sage Lesath di aiutarlo a cercare guai interessanti, a Vesuvia... Gli toccherà mantenere questa promessa sin troppo presto.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Mazelinka, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Other(s), Julian Devorak/Sage Lesath, Nadia (The Arcana)/Other(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Sage Lesath, Portia Devorak & Mazelinka, Portia Devorak & Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Rowdy Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081082
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Arcana





	1. 1

Un raggio di quell’alba grigio-perla trapelò dalle tende e solleticò la candida spalla di Julian. Come a rispondergli inconsapevolmente, le ciglia dell’uomo cominciarono a sbattere. Pian piano, i suoi occhi grigi - entrambi liberi da pezzuole, per il momento - si dischiusero. Come il suo capo, erano ancora un poco annebbiati. La prima cosa che distinsero fu l’imponente sagoma di Sage, disteso accanto a Julian nella sua nuda bellezza. Lui ripensò alla serata precedente, a quanto era successo prima che entrambi cadessero stremati nel sonno, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro - e un fiotto di tenera gioia gli empì il petto.

Sage era la creatura più strana e più magnifica che il dottor Devorak avesse mai incontrato fino a quel momento: una figura d’uomo giovane, ma con orecchie e coda feline. La sua pelle (poco meno che olivastra) era solcata sia da cicatrici che da striature rossicce apparentemente naturali. Aveva lunghi, folti e lisci capelli color cenere, che ricadevano - in quel momento - sul cuscino e sul suo viso delicato, quasi da ragazzino. I suoi occhi (quando erano aperti) rilucevano come mandorle d’oro scuro.

Non era di Vesuvia, né dell’universo a cui essa apparteneva. Si era trasferito da un’altra dimensione (che lui chiamava “Astraea”), per l’interessamento di un amico mago, che voleva allontanarlo dai suoi nemici e procurargli occasioni di lavoro. Lavoro come cacciatore di taglie, s’intendeva. Julian rabbrividì, pensando alla coincidenza che li aveva fatti incontrare al “Rowdy Raven”, la sera prima. Quel tale amico era venuto a sapere che la contessa Nadia Satrinava di Vesuvia faceva ricercare urgentemente “quel tal dottor Julian Devorak”, per spedirlo sulla forca come omicida del conte suo marito. Sage era arrivato per non lasciarsi scappare la ghiotta occasione professionale. Solo che non aveva ancora studiato bene il volto del ricercato sui manifesti… così, l’aveva incontrato senza riconoscerlo. Ed era stato colto dal proverbiale “colpo di fulmine”.

Sage aveva rinunciato a quel passo di carriera così indispensabile per non tradire lui, Julian… Il dottore sentiva di dovergli quantomeno un’indefinita ospitalità - oltre al fatto che era ormai infatuato da impazzire. Gettò un’altra occhiata al compagno dormiente, ancora meravigliato del suo vigore e della sua pelle lucente. Col cuore che batteva all’impazzata, si protese verso di lui per sfiorargli una spalla con un bacio.

Qualche suono sordo lo avvertì che anche Sage si stava svegliando. Lo vide rigirarsi; poco dopo, il caldo barlume delle sue iridi incontrò il volto di Julian.

«S… scusa» sussurrò questi. «Non volevo svegliarti…»

«Tranquillo!» mormorò il giovane. «Stavo già aprendo gli occhi… Nemmeno io dormo molto».

Cinse le spalle del compagno e attirò dolcemente la sua testa rossa e arruffata sul proprio petto. Rimase per un poco a carezzare i capelli di Julian, con pigra felicità. Il dottor Devorak avvertiva il battito del cuore di Sage, nel suo petto rovente, e le sue fusa intense. Cercò di non pensare ad alcunché, di essere totalmente assorbito in quei momenti.

«Hai dormito bene?» disse infine.

«Benissimo!» rispose Sage, con qualcosa di suadente nella voce.

«Non ti sei trovato un po’… alle strette, dormendo insieme a me?» Erano entrambi alti oltre un metro e ottanta e Julian temeva che le sue gambe fossero un filino lunghe e ingombranti - sebbene lui non fosse robusto come il compagno.

«Assolutamente no, anzi… quello è stato un valore aggiunto!» ribatté l’altro, chiaramente vezzeggiandolo. Strinse a sé il dottor Devorak, come a sottolineare il concetto. «Fra l’altro, già il fatto di dormire in un vero letto, per di più a due piazze… è un lusso esagerato, per i miei standard. Te l’ho detto che, una volta… sono stato ritrovato addormentato a faccia in giù in un rigagnolo?»

«E io che mi credevo spartano…» commentò Julian, trattenendo una risata.

«Comunque, _amore,_ adesso debbo affrontare un problema grosso…» cominciò Sage, tastando fra le lenzuola accanto a sé. «Non so dove siano finite le mie mutande».

«E sarebbe questo il problema grosso?»

«Certo! Non vorrai mica che ne faccia a meno, spero!» Il giovane scoppiò a ridere. «Questo sarebbe _troppo spartano_ anche per me, caro il mio Ilya… Julian».

«Continua pure a chiamarmi Ilya» lo invitò l’altro, con un sorriso. «Mi chiamo davvero così… È il mio nome di nascita, quello che mi hanno dato i miei genitori». Un’ombra calò improvvisamente sul suo volto scarno, a quella menzione.

«Perché sei “Julian” sui manifesti dei ricercati, allora?»

«È il nome che ho assunto a Vesuvia, per adattarlo un po’ ai suoni di questa nuova lingua».

«Ah, capisco…» fece Sage, grattandosi le orecchie. «E… i tuoi genitori, se posso chiedere?»

Julian deglutì e si concesse una consistente pausa, prima di rispondere. «…morti. In un naufragio, quando io e mia sorella eravamo bambini. Lei era davvero piccola, allora… Non li ricorda nemmeno».

«Ah…!» Una smorfia di dolore attraversò il volto di Sage. «Più o meno, è stato così anche per me e mia sorella… naufragio a parte, voglio dire…».

Senza parlare, Julian gli prese una mano e gliela strinse con calore.

«Avrei voluto farti altre domande, ma… non so se sia il caso…» esitò il suo compagno.

«Tranquillo, parla pure» mormorò il dottor Devorak.

Sage trasse un profondo sospiro. «Il tuo occhio… Quello che porti coperto… Perché ha la sclera rossa?»

«È l’impronta della Peste Rossa» spiegò Julian, lento e cupo. «L’ho contratta… mentre stavo curando gli ammalati, durante la grande epidemia di tre anni fa». Sentiva che quella non era _tutta la verità,_ che _mancava qualcosa_ ai suoi ricordi… ma sforzarsi di rievocarli serviva solo a dargli lancinanti dolori di capo. «Poi, sono guarito… e anche la peste è sparita dalla contea… Tuttora, non so darmene una spiegazione». Si sfregò la fronte, aggrottando lo sguardo.

«Tre anni fa… quando hai ammazzato il conte…» considerò Sage. «Ma, scusa… se posso chiedere… perché l’hai fatto fuori? Doveva essere un vero pezzo di m…, perché tu arrivassi a fare una cosa del genere!»

Julian si morse un labbro fin quasi a farlo sanguinare. «Sage… So che suona assurdo, ma… prometti di credermi, se te lo dico?»

«Certo!» fece l’altro, con slancio.

«Ecco…» Il dottor Devorak inspirò tutta l’aria che gli serviva per formulare quelle parole. «Il punto è che _non ricordo nemmeno d’averlo ucciso._ Non ricordo alcunché di quella fatidica notte».

Silenzio.

«Allora…» azzardò poi timidamente il suo compagno. «…c’è almeno la remota possibilità… _che non sia stato tu?_ »

Julian sorrise debolmente: «Magari, Sage… _magari_ … Ma mi sembra una prospettiva troppo ottimista».

Sage non era dello stesso avviso. Più volte, dal momento in cui aveva conosciuto il dottor Devorak, aveva dubitato della veridicità di quell’accusa. Soprattutto, dopo averlo avuto _così vicino…_ dopo aver percepito le sue emozioni così scoperte, fanciullesche e indifese… dopo aver sentito le sue mani fini, lisce e sin troppo percettive percorrere il suo corpo. Non erano i palmi di un omicida consumato. Non erano ampi, forti e callosi come i suoi. Se ne intendeva bene, lui… che era un _assassino fino al midollo._ E che non aveva il beneficio del dubbio, in questo.

«Mi sa che ho bisogno di un caffè» borbottò Julian. «Lo preparo anche a te?»

«Oh, che gentile!» esclamò Sage, sinceramente commosso. «Finirai per viziarmi, di questo passo».

«In questo, sono bravo» ammiccò l’altro.

« _Non solo_ in questo…» rimbeccò il compagno, con aria allusiva. Le guance pallide di Julian s’imporporarono di colpo.

Il dottor Devorak, a ogni modo, si decise a scostare le lenzuola e ad alzarsi. Gettò una rapida occhiata al letto e sospirò: un vero campo di battaglia. Beh, aveva affrontato un disordine anche peggiore di così. Colse qualcosa con la coda dell’occhio, fra le spire delle lenzuola.

«Sage… ho trovato le tue mutande…» Tese all’altro un paio di calzoncini blu notte.

«Ah, ecco… grazie».

Dopo essersi rinfrescato in uno dei catini, Julian si rivestì alla bell’e meglio - la sua camicia e i suoi pantaloni erano rimasti accanto al letto - e andò in cucina.

«Oh… buongiorno, Mazelinka. Non ti ho sentito ritornare».

«Si vede che dormivi sodo. Meglio così» approvò quella donna attempata, piccola ma robusta sotto l’ampio scialle. «Caffè?»

«Lo faccio io per tutti, non preoccuparti» si offrì Julian. «A proposito… Abbiamo un ospite». Non poté fare a meno di arrossire, nel dirlo.

«Lo so» rispose Mazelinka, con un’occhiata d’intesa. «A proposito… perché ha _quelle orecchie_?»

«Perché sono un Ilephta!» bofonchiò Sage, dietro la tenda che divideva il letto dalla cucina. Doveva avere un buon udito, dato che la donna aveva solo sussurrato. «La mia è una specie che non credo abbiate mai visto a Vesuvia… Comunque, guai al prossimo s…zo che mi darà del “gatto”!»

Julian e Mazelinka sorrisero quasi nello stesso istante. Dallo sguardo, si vedeva che la solida ex-piratessa aveva già preso a benvolere la nuova fiamma del suo nipote onorario.

Finalmente, oltre alla voce di Sage, si presentò in cucina la sua intera persona. Si era rifatto la treccia sulla spalla destra, ma non si era ancora cinto la spada e allacciato le protezioni che portava solitamente alle braccia. L’occhiata che la padrona di casa gli lanciò si confermò approvante.

«Ecco uno che di combattimento se n’intende!» indovinò Mazelinka. «Potresti dare buoni insegnamenti al mio Ilya… Io non sono mai riuscita a farne un buon spadaccino come lui avrebbe desiderato».

«C’era proprio bisogno di dirglielo?» mugugnò Julian, sentendo le proprie orecchie divenire di fuoco.

«Perché, credi che non sia in grado di accorgersene da sé?» lo rimbeccò Mazelinka.

«Grazie per la stima, signora…» intervenne Sage. «Non ho mai insegnato alcunché a nessuno, ma farò del mio meglio, in caso di necessità». Cinse le spalle di Julian, solidale.

Finalmente, il caffè fu pronto. Il dottor Devorak lo servì in tre tazze.

«C’è ancora un po’ della mia torta di mele» offrì Mazelinka. «Cambiando discorso… Avrai una bellissima sorpresa fra poco, Ilya».

«Cosa?» si animò lui.

«Vedrai!»

Non dovette attendere molto. Alla porta della casupola, si udirono alcuni tocchi vivaci. La padrona andò ad aprire.

«Pasha, benvenuta, tesoro!»

Julian quasi si strozzò col caffè.

Sulla porta, c’era una ragazza dalle chiome rosse e ricciute. Grandi occhi celesti splendevano in un volto baciato dalle lentiggini, con gentili labbra rosa corallo. La sua figura prosperosa non era alta, ma parlava di forza. L’incarnato chiaro, i capelli e una cert’aria fra l’emotivo e l’arguto indicavano la sua parentela col dottor Devorak.

«P… Pasha?»

Julian spinse la tazza da parte e le corse incontro. Anche lei s’illuminò: «Ilya?! Sei davvero tu?!»

Le parole si spensero in un abbraccio intenso.

«È sua sorella» spiegò Mazelinka a Sage. «Non si vedono da quando lei aveva dieci anni. Li ho cresciuti io, da quando hanno perso i genitori».

«Capisco…» mormorò lui, con la voce più rotta di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Nel frattempo, Julian aveva cinto la vita della ragazza e l’aveva accompagnata al tavolo della cucina.

«Sage… Ti presento mia sorella… Pasha, o Portia, come preferisci».

«Meglio Pasha, se è così che viene chiamata in famiglia» rispose l’altro, con un sorriso.

«Piacere!» trillò lei, tendendo una mano al nuovo arrivato. Lui la strinse, sentendola robusta e callosa quasi quanto la sua. La giovane doveva essere d’una pasta ben diversa da quella del fratello… Con un po’ d’allenamento, chissà? avrebbe forse potuto dare del filo da torcere persino a lui, Sage.

«E questo è Sage… Il mio… il mio… ecco…» balbettò Julian, arrossendo.

«Il _tuo,_ ho capito!» concluse Portia, ammiccante.

«Felicissimo di conoscerti!» riprese l’ospite. «A Ilya farà benissimo questo… ricongiungimento famigliare». Sorrise teneramente al compagno.

«Hai un’aria… esotica!» commentò la ragazza. «Devi venire da lontano… Chissà quante storie avrai da raccontare!» Lo guardò raggiante.

«Beh, sì… ne avrei, se fossi bravo a parlare» abbozzò Sage, lusingato.

«Immagino che Ilya abbia abbastanza parlantina per entrambi, come al solito» punzecchiò Portia.

Nonostante fosse vero, Julian non fu particolarmente loquace, per il resto della colazione. Avrebbe voluto dire e domandare tante cose alla sorella, ma non era quello il momento buono. Fra l’altro, l’emozione gli chiudeva la gola. La sentì dire che lavorava come capocameriera a palazzo, che _adorava_ la contessa… ma che mai e poi mai le avrebbe permesso di metter le mani su Julian, a costo di farlo uscire di nascosto da Vesuvia come aveva fatto Mazelinka tre anni prima. Tempestò Sage di domande sulla sua terra d’origine e sul suo lavoro, facendo tanto d’occhi a ogni risposta. Per quanto avesse ammesso di non essere un buon oratore, lui riuscì a soddisfare praticamente qualsiasi sua curiosità. Nell’ambra dei suoi occhi, riluceva anche una contentezza affatto particolare. Che fosse gelosia o altro, Julian era sicuro d’aver visto quello sguardo indugiare più volte sulle braccia scoperte e sulla generosa scollatura di Portia.

«Pasha, cara, adesso dovrei andare a fare qualche spesa. Mi accompagneresti, per favore? Tu e Ilya avrete modo di parlare in privato stasera» propose Mazelinka.

«Va bene!» rispose la ragazza. Gettò le braccia al collo del fratello, stringendolo con un calore che lo fece quasi annaspare: «Mi sei mancato da _morire…_ »

«Anche tu…» sussurrò Julian, nei suoi capelli.

Portia lo liberò dalla sua stretta e si rivolse a Sage: «Mi ha fatto piacere anche conoscere te…» Dopo un istante d’incertezza, i due si scambiarono un bacio sulle guance. L’Ilephta carezzò i ricci di Portia, guardandola teneramente.

Quando la porta si fu chiusa dietro le due donne, Julian inspirò a fondo. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto rimproverare il compagno per gli _occhi troppo dolci_ che aveva rivolto a sua sorella. Ma non voleva compromettere il loro recente legame con una scena di gelosia. Forse, qualcosa aveva imparato, dalle proprie disavventure sentimentali.

«Sono così felice per te…» mormorò Sage. «Vedere quanto Pasha ti adori ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo… è qualcosa che spezza il cuore. Non è andata così fra me e Tulsi, mia sorella, dopo cinque anni che non mi facevo sentire…»

Julian gli prese una mano e la strinse con calore. I suoi pensieri di gelosia si erano disciolti, davanti alle emozioni dell’altro. Non poteva rimanere tanto meschino, in quel momento.

«Allora… Cambiando discorso…» cercò di riprendersi Sage. «Dobbiamo risolvere un’altra questione: il mio lavoro. I miei risparmi non dureranno in eterno… Sempre che Felix, quel mio amico che ti dicevo, abbia calcolato correttamente il cambio con la valuta di qui…»

«L’ospitalità mia e di Mazelinka è gratuita, lo sai…» si premurò di spiegare Julian.

«Lo so, grazie…» Sage gli sfiorò una guancia. «Sei buono e caro… Ma io non sono venuto fin qui per fare il mantenuto».

Ponderò per qualche momento. «Potrei dare la caccia a qualche altro ricercato… Oppure… Pensando alla contessa…»

Un lampo di furbizia gli attraversò gli occhi. «Da ragazzino, prima di imparare a maneggiare la spada, ho fatto il ladro e il borseggiatore, per far campare me e Tulsi». Aggrottò la fronte, concentrandosi. «La contessa ha sicuramente gioielli di un certo valore… E tua sorella è la sua capocameriera… Non potremmo convincerla a farci intrufolare nel palazzo?»

«Hai sentito come parla della sua Nadia… cioè, della contessa» sottolineò Julian. «Non potremmo convincerla a fare alcunché a suo danno. Però…» Sentì il cuore sprofondare: aveva appena ritrovato la sorella e già progettava di mentirle. «Potrei dirle che voglio cercare indizi della mia innocenza nel palazzo, là dove il delitto si è consumato».

«Mi sembra una buona idea. Ti occuperesti tu di trovare le parole giuste?» accettò Sage.

«Sì…» disse l’altro, con un sospiro. Per quanto avesse una bassa opinione di sé e avesse frequentato compagnie come quella dei pirati, Julian non era mai stato un ladro. Ora, stava arrivando anche a quello. Del resto, non poteva negare un’occasione di _guadagno_ a Sage. Non dopo che questi aveva rinunciato a una cospicua taglia… per salvargli la vita.

«Domani, parlerò con Pasha» si decise.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian e Sage s'intrufolano nel palazzo di Vesuvia: il primo per cercare indizi della propria innocenza, il secondo per rubare gioielli alla contessa. Ma le cose non vanno secondo i piani...

Julian scrutò a fondo la terra, tra i fili d’erba, gettandovi la luce della sua lanterna. «Ecco… Dev’essere qui».

Si chinò e frugò nel terriccio. Afferrò quello che sembrava un anello di ferro e tirò.

La botola c’era davvero.

Era un passaggio segreto che Portia gli aveva consigliato, dato che partiva dal bosco tra il suo cottage e i giardini del palazzo. Né era quella l’unica precauzione a cui sua sorella avesse pensato: gli aveva fornito anche un’uniforme da cameriere e una parrucca che gli nascondeva l’occhio destro. Almeno da uno sguardo distratto, avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per uno dei tanti membri della servitù. Ma non avrebbe dovuto confidare troppo in quel debole artificio.

Per Sage, non c’era stato molto da fare. Quella coda e quelle orecchie sembravano essere refrattari a qualsiasi travestimento. All’inizio, Portia e Julian avevano pensato di fargli indossare un ampio manto con cappuccio. Ma neppure così sarebbe passato inosservato. “Fra l’altro, con quella roba addosso, non riuscirei nemmeno a muovermi o a correre!” aveva sbuffato.

Non avevano nemmeno potuto convincerlo a lasciare la spada nel cottage della ragazza (“Se ti beccheranno armato, sarà peggio!”). Sage la percepiva come una preziosissima parte di sé e desiderava averla a portata di mano, casomai avesse dovuto difendersi. Cosicché, per lui, non rimaneva che affidarsi alla fortuna. Avevano ovviamente scelto la notte, per quell’azzardo. Nel palazzo, ci sarebbe stata meno vita - a patto di evitare le guardie in servizio. “Nei corridoi, c’è sempre qualche lampada accesa, proprio per chi sta di guardia” aveva spiegato Portia. “Casomai vi servisse luce nelle stanze… beh, avete i vostri acciarini. Cercate candele o cose del genere sul posto. In genere, evitate di accendere, se potete. E lasciate le vostre lanterne all’uscita del tunnel, ricordandovi di spegnerle. Che abbiate trovato o meno qualcosa, all’alba dovrete essere già di ritorno nel mio cottage”.

Sage scese cautamente per primo nel budello. Lo seguì Julian, dopo aver posto una pietra fra il suolo e il coperchio - affinché rimanesse semiaperto.

Quando ebbe terminato prudentemente di discendere i pioli della scala (alquanto arrugginita), fu accolto dagli occhi dorati dell’altro, che lo attendevano nel buio. «Dammi la mano!» lo invitò Sage.

Confortato dalla stretta del compagno, Julian tentò con gli stivali il percorso cieco. Il tunnel sembrava alto appena quanto bastava a consentir loro di non piegarsi; ma le sommità delle loro teste, spesso, strusciavano comunque contro il soffitto.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato, quando finalmente arrivarono a una biforcazione.

«Pasha mi ha detto che… quella di destra sale verso il piano nobile… e che quella di sinistra sbuca nella biblioteca» ricapitolò Julian.

«Penso sia il momento di separarci» decise Sage. «Io non sono certo una buona copertura per te…» Indicò il proprio aspetto per nulla dissimulato. «Fra l’altro, ti confesso che lavoro meglio da solo. Soprattutto, se il mio complice ha tutto tranne che la stoffa del ladro». Nonostante il buio, il dottor Devorak percepì la smagliante ironia nel sorriso del compagno. «Tu potresti andare davvero a cercare indizi della tua innocenza… Così, quella che hai detto a Pasha non sarebbe più una bugia». Julian parve ponderare la proposta. «Grazie mille…» mormorò infine. «Potrei cominciare dalla biblioteca… Lavoravo lì, quando stavo cercando una cura per la Peste Rossa».

«E io andrò dritto al piano nobile, dove sicuramente ci saranno le stanze della contessa e i suoi gioielli» concordò l’altro. Si avvicinò a Julian e gli stampò un caloroso bacio sulle labbra: «Buona fortuna, amore…» Il dottor Devorak gli rispose con un gorgoglio incomprensibile, ma commosso.

Si divisero: Julian imboccò il tunnel a sinistra, Sage quello di destra.

Gli occhi dell’Ilephta gli mostravano la via come se si trovasse alla luce del sole. Non provava paura o ansia; quel furto gli appariva come un’elettrizzante avventura, un modo per penetrare in uno dei luoghi più meravigliosi e proibiti di quel nuovo universo - oltre all’aspetto utile, ovviamente. Soltanto quando pensava a Julian e al pericolo che _lui_ correva, una stretta gli mordeva il cuore.

Giunse a un’altra scala, stavolta in pietra e a chiocciola. La percorse attentamente, rasentando il muro. Terminava in un pianerottolo, su cui dava una porticina chiusa. Afferrò l’anello del battente, sperando che non fosse serrata a chiave. Non lo era; ma la porta girava a fatica sui cardini. L’operazione fu di una tensione esasperante. Col cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata, Sage si augurava che il rumore del metallo non attirasse le guardie o non svegliasse qualcuno…

Quando lo spiraglio aperto fu sufficiente a farlo passare, spense la lanterna e la posò a terra, come aveva raccomandato Portia. S’infilò nella stanza, quasi trattenendo il respiro.

Fu accolto da fasci di luce lunare, che entravano da alte ogive in vetro. Le cortine di velo che ricadevano dall’alto giocavano con le ombre e il fioco lume, dando alla stanza un’apparenza fatata. Sage distinse - al centro della sala - la sagoma slanciata d’un letto a baldacchino. Vide diverse candele ancora accese. E, un istante dopo, si trovò con la schiena al muro - una gelida punta gli premeva la gola.

«Non muoverti!»

Quella voce vellutata e melodiosa vibrava nondimeno di un’autorità e d’una minaccia ferree. Sage si raggelò.

Non tentò nemmeno di sguainare la propria spada. La lama che lo teneva a bada l’avrebbe trafitto in men che non si dica, se lui avesse osato una qualsiasi mossa.

I suoi occhi felini disegnavano nel dettaglio l’immagine della sua nemica. Alta quasi come lui, con lunghissimi capelli porporini ad ammantarla, e una serica veste da camera come unico abito.

Affilati occhi dalle iridi rosso fuoco si aprivano sotto ciglia dense come la notte, in un volto dall’ovale finissimo. La donna aveva la pelle bruna e liscia, un corpo aggraziato e slanciato nella sua forza. Le sue labbra erano ciliegie serrate in un’ira maestosa. La spada che stringeva era di squisita fattura, sin troppo adatta a lei. Una sola parola pulsava nella fronte di Sage, in quel momento: _perfezione._

Il battito del suo cuore divenne così intenso da tagliargli il respiro. E non era tutta paura.

«La… la contessa Nadia?» mormorò.

«Esatto» tagliò lei. «Siano benedette la mia emicrania e la mia insonnia, per una volta».

Sage comprese che non gli rimaneva molto da fare.

«Mi arrendo…»

Muovendosi piano, per non darle motivo d’allarme, si slacciò la spada dal fianco e gliela tese. La mano gli tremava per un’emozione inaspettata. La donna accettò l’arma e abbassò la propria - ma restando in guardia.

«Lo ammetto. Sono venuto come ladro».

«Solo come ladro?» indagò la contessa.

«Sì… Non si preoccupi per quella spada. Non era una minaccia per Lei. Per me… è come se fosse una parte del mio corpo».

L’altra annuì, ma senza addolcire il volto.

«Come sapevi di quel passaggio?»

«L’ho scoperto per caso» mentì alla svelta. «Passeggiavo nella foresta e… ho messo un piede su quella botola… Mi sono preso il tempo per capire dove potesse sbucare… e… stanotte, ho tentato il colpo».

Sage non era sicuro di essere stato creduto; ma, quantomeno, la contessa non insistette su quel punto. «La servitù non conosce bene i passaggi segreti del palazzo, del resto» parve conciliare la donna. «Sei venuto qui da solo?»

«Sì». Almeno quella non era una vera e propria bugia: Julian non l’aveva accompagnato fin lì e chissà dov’era, in quel momento…

«Mi creda, signora… Milady… il mio furto sarebbe stato dettato solo dal bisogno. Non sono un ladro abituale… perlomeno, non lo sono più da quando ero un ragazzino. La mia specialità è la spada. E sarei felicissimo di metterla al Suo servizio, se lo desiderasse» concluse, deglutendo.

Seguì un silenzio carico di tensione. Gli occhi di Nadia scrutarono Sage come se volessero penetrare fino al suo cuore. Un sudore gelido imperlò la fronte dell’Ilephta. Non gli era mai piaciuto essere esaminato da chi aveva uno sguardo tanto profondo. La sua anima non gli piaceva. Lui stesso la evitava.

Sbatté le palpebre. Era un’allucinazione, o… una specie di marchio baluginava sulla fronte della contessa?

L’espressione di lei si addolcì leggermente. «Va bene. Potresti essere un’ottima guardia del corpo personale. Non ne ho una, attualmente».

«Grazie infinite, Milady… Sono tutto Suo…» farfugliò Sage. Sperò di cuore che gli occhi della donna non arrivassero a vedere il suo rossore.

«Come ti chiami?» gli domandò lei.

«Sage Lesath».

Nadia non gli restituì subito la spada. Prima, aprì la porta della camera e gettò un richiamo nel corridoio: «Ludovico! Bludmila!»

Due guardie - un uomo e una donna - comparvero prontamente.

«Vi presento Sage Lesath, un altro di voi… arruolato stanotte» spiegò la contessa. I due lanciarono sguardi interrogativi - ma non osarono dire alcunché. «Ve lo affido gentilmente».

Solo allora lei gli ridiede la spada. Prima di allontanarsi con Ludovico e Bludmila, Sage le rimandò un’occhiata di gratitudine e venerazione. L’immagine di Julian gli passò per la mente, proiettandovi un’ombra d’angoscia - ma c’era ancora tempo, prima dell’alba. Ci avrebbe pensato poi.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage, dopo la notte del tentato furto, si trova nel palazzo di Vesuvia... Una vita imprevista comincia per lui.

Sage guardò ben bene attorno a sé, nel corridoio intriso del mattino. La volta del soffitto si elevava in vele rosate, dalle quali pendevano lanterne sagomate come curiosi frutti in vetro. Il marmo del pavimento rifletteva la luce che entrava dagli archi delle finestre, incastonati nelle nicchie delle pareti. L’insieme suggeriva freddezza, eleganza e maestosità. Sage non aveva ancora visto molto del Palazzo di Vesuvia, ma ogni dettaglio aggiunto al suo sguardo lo colmava di soggezione. Non era affatto abituato a tutto quel lusso e quella grandiosità. L’edificio più ambizioso in cui fosse mai entrato era la torre in cui alloggiava con gli altri cavalieri Giurati alla Stella - ed era una costruzione così buia e austera da non imitare minimamente le raffinatezze del Palazzo. Dentro di sé, sudava freddo per il timore di _non essere all’altezza._ Era stato guerriero mercenario e cavaliere… sarebbe stato capace di essere anche una guardia di palazzo? Anzi… la _guardia del corpo personale della contessa Nadia Satrinava?_ Ludovico e Bludmila erano stati abbastanza cordiali, ma non avevano certo potuto istruirlo o farlo ambientare più di tanto nel giro di una notte. Bah… Si era adattato a ben peggio e in situazioni assai più spinose. Ce l’avrebbe fatta anche allora.

Osservò la luce del sole che strappava riverberi ai marmi. L’ora dell’alba era bell’e trascorsa. Portia (e Julian… sperava) l’avevano certamente atteso invano, nel cottage. Si augurava di incontrare la giovane cameriera il più presto possibile, per darle spiegazioni.

«S… Sage?»

Detto, fatto. Portia era comparsa all’improvviso, nella sua bianca uniforme e coi capelli raccolti da una fascia rossa e arancio. Nello sgranarsi dei suoi occhi azzurri, c’erano tutta la sua sorpresa, il suo sgomento - e, allo stesso tempo, una sorta di sollievo. Rendendosi conto che non le conveniva dare a vedere la propria familiarità con lui, la ragazza corresse l’espressione in una più prudente neutralità: «Salve… Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Tranquilla… Ti spiego tutto, adesso». L’Ilephta si avvicinò a lei e abbassò la voce: «Che ne è stato di Ilya?»

«Si è presentato nel mio cottage come pianificato» raccontò Portia, sussurrando a sua volta. «In biblioteca, sul banco a cui lavorava tre anni fa… ha trovato una chiave a forma di scarafaggio. Speriamo che questo porti la nostra indagine da qualche parte… E tu? Cos’hai trovato?»

«Nulla, purtroppo…» fece Sage, scotendo mestamente la treccia.

«Ma cosa fai qui tutto tranquillo, alla luce del sole?»

Inspirando a fondo, lui le narrò alla bell’e meglio i fatti della notte precedente - tacendole, naturalmente, i propri propositi di furto. Si augurò che la contessa non glieli svelasse più tardi.

Portia si portò una mano al volto.

«Da almeno una settimana, Nadi… voglio dire, Milady non soffriva più di attacchi d’insonnia. Chi avrebbe immaginato che proprio stavolta…! Scusami, Sage, scusa…! Credevo che quel passaggio segreto fosse davvero il più sicuro per voi…!»

«Non preoccuparti!» cercò di consolarla l’altro. «Ho parlato con la contessa… Non sospetta della servitù… Mi sono attribuito la scoperta casuale del passaggio nei boschi…»

«E non hai detto niente nemmeno di Ilya, ovviamente…?»

«Nemmeno di lui, ci mancherebbe!»

L’espressione della cameriera andava distendendosi. «Cercherò di mandargli un messaggio il più presto possibile. È diventato un fascio di nervi, quando ha visto che non sei rientrato in tempo… È stata un’impresa convincerlo a schiodarsi dal mio cottage e a mettersi in salvo da Mazelinka. Si starà ancora tormentando al pensiero di quel che potrebbe esserti successo. Speriamo che non faccia sciocchezze, nel mentre… Ed è una _grossa_ speranza…»

Il cuore di Sage si strinse, pensando a Julian in quelle condizioni a causa sua. Fiotti di tenerezza gorgogliarono nel suo petto, ingolfandosi contro un altro pensiero: il ricordo di Nadia, splendida e terribile nella sua seminudità, quando lo stava minacciando nelle sue stanze. Non sapeva (o non voleva saperne) il motivo, ma rimembrare l’emozione di quel momento lo gonfiava di sensi di colpa.

«Milady mi ha promesso qualche ora libera alla sera» disse alla ragazza. «Di’ a Ilya che lo raggiungerò da Mazelinka…»

«Salve, Portia! Vedo che hai conosciuto la mia nuova guardia del corpo personale».

 _Quella voce…_ Una carezzevole sinfonia di grazia e di forza, vibrante in ognuna delle sue profondità. La contessa Nadia era arrivata, avvolta nel suo comodo scialle e coi capelli adornati d’oro e perle. Sage la riverì con un saluto a gola annodata.

Al suo arrivo, Portia le aveva rivolto un sorriso così caldo da non essere fraintendibile per semplice cortesia. Un poco di sospetto l’aveva però offuscato, alla vista dell’emozione dell’Ilephta.

«Salve, Nad… Milady! Ha dormito bene?»

«Purtroppo, mi è tornata l’emicrania e, con essa, l’insonnia. Ma sono riuscita a riposare almeno per metà della notte».

«Andrò subito nelle cucine a prenderLe la colazione!» propose la cameriera, con slancio.

«Non subito, per cortesia… Preferirei farmi un bagno, prima» declinò Nadia, con qualcosa di stanco nella sua voce così melodiosa. «Perdonami, Sage… Ci rivedremo più tardi».

Lo salutò con una mano fine, preziosamente inanellata; poi, si avviò lungo il corridoio. Meccanicamente, l’Ilephta fece per seguirla.

«Direi proprio di no, Sage!» lo bloccò Portia, con una gentilezza un po’ più brusca del solito. «Il bagno di Milady è mestiere mio».

Arrossendo come un ragazzino colto in una monelleria, lui si ritrasse. Guardò le due donne dileguarsi lungo il corridoio. La presenza di Nadia ancora riecheggiava in lui come un incanto. Cercò di riscuotersi.

Julian era tornato salvo da quella _notte degli imbrogli_. E lui aveva risolto il problema del proprio mantenimento… Certo, forse non era la situazione più ideale: in fondo, lavorava per colei che voleva far impiccare il suo compagno. E i turbamenti che lo prendevano in presenza della contessa erano qualcosa che non poteva giustificarsi come semplice soggezione o stima. Forse, era andato a cacciarsi in un guaio ancora maggiore del previsto. Ma non importava. Purché la situazione fosse risolta nell’immediato, altro non importava. Non era mai stato bravo a pensare: avrebbe dunque evitato di pensare. Come sempre.


End file.
